


Ten Years Later

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [38]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle, Battle of the Trident, Big Fail, F/F, F/M, House Arryn, House Bolton, House Forrester, House Frey - Freeform, House Martell, House Tully, House Tyrell, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, R plus L equals J, Robert's Rebillion, Swordfighting, Swords, Ten Years Later, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Relationship, mentions of Arranged Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: He thought she would be his but she was theirs.





	Ten Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Jon and Aegon are born on the same day. Rhaenys is the heir in this. Elia accepted Lyanna into he marriage and they married themselves.

Title: Ten Years Later

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Lyanna/Elia/Rhaegar, Lyanna/Robert, Ned/Cateyln, and Cersei/Robert.

Characters: Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell, Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow, Robb Stark, Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister, House Bolton, House Frey, House Forrester, House Arryn, House Tully, House Tyrell, Tyrion Lannister, House Martell, Tywin Lannister, Ned Stark, Cateyln Tully, Renly Baratheon and Robert Baratheon.

Summary: He thought she would be his but she was theirs.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Long black hair caught Robert's attention as he ended yet again one of Targaryen scum.

Turning he froze at the sight before him, "Lyanna? Lyanna!"

Lyanna Stark stopped.

Her dark hair flew past her face as she turned to face Robert Baratheon. Her sword heavy in her hand as she ripped it out of the Baratheon solider which laid at her feet. Robert's own warhammer heavy in his hands as he stared at her.

The battle around them seemed to freeze as Lyanna locked eyes with the warrior. Both were decorated with the blood of their enemies on their armor, skin and faces.

"Robert."

"Lyanna? What are you doing here? Why are you here? Did he force you here to fight against our own people!" Robert roared as he stalked towards the love of his life.

Lyanna narrowed her eyes, grip tighten on her sword. "Rhaegar did not need to force me here. I am here of my own will because I refuse to sit back as my husband fights my battle."

"Husband!" Robert spat out.

"Yes husband!" Lyanna hissed.

Something changed in Robert's eyes before he nodded. Lyanna watched as his face turned from anger to confusion before sympathy, "You are confused Lyanna, that dragon has confused you filling your head with silly and foolish notions. I shall slay the dragon and take you home where you belong to the South as my Queen, mother of my children." Robert stated slowly as he started to close the distance between him and Lyanna.

Lyanna snarled lifting her sword as she rushed towards Robert. The man was caught off guard but he recovered quickly throwing his warhammer to clash Lyanna's.

'"By the Gods have you gone mad Lyanna!" Robert roared as he stopped another swing that came for his neck.

Lyanna hissed pressing hard, "Never." Lyanna roared throwing the fist into Robert's face taking the man off guard.

Gripping her sword used both hands swinging it down onto Robert but the man rolled out the way missing. Quickly he swung his warhammer onto Lyanna's chest armor as he gathered himself back up to his feet.

"Lyanna stop this madness!"

"I have no madness Robert! I will never love you! I will never marry you nor bore you children!"

"You have been cursed Lyanna, why can't you see that! Come home with me where you belong!"

"She does not belong to you!" Elia roared as she came from nowhere. No sword but a spear in her hands as she launched herself at Robert. She moved quicker than any of Robert or his men could move.

The eldest Baratheon was caught of guard barely dodging the sharp spear which cut through his side before he rolled away.

"You wench!" Robert roared as his own blood dropped down. Raising his warhammer ignoring Lyanna's cries to for to not to touch her.

"No!"

"Rhaegar!"

* * *

Robert Baratheon awoken from the same dream in cold sweat, yet again. Sitting up he ignored the disappearance of his whores, Cersei probably had to dismissed once he fell asleep. Moving upwards he grunted as he felt his scar on his chest throb.

His mind kept going back to the battle of the Trident where he lost his Lyanna. He knew he should have moved since its been over ten years but he couldn't.

He remembers raising his warhammer to end the Dornish wench when Rhaegar came from nowhere with his sword cracking through Robert's armor like it was nothing. He laid there in his blood as Lyanna was held in the Dornish whore's arms and lead away by Rhaegar.

He had lost the battle and the reason he fought.

House Lannister were stripped of their status along with the Boltons, Freys, Forresters, and Arryns. House Tully was forgiven because of Cateyln Stark marriage to Ned Stark, Lyanna favorite brother along with House Stark. House Martell and Tyrell were awarded greatly for their loyalty parts of territory taken from the other houses.

House Baratheon was not punished because Rhaegar refused to punish the whole house for the errors of it's heir. Robert was stripped of his rank and almost forced to take Black but ' _Queen_ ' Elia said he wasn't worth it.

Now Stannis sat as the heir after he swore his allegiance to King Rhaegar and his Queens.

* * *

Now Robert was an worthless man who was forced to marry Cersei Lannister and fill her of children. When he wasn't creating more bastarded children and drinking his wine.

Cersei Lannister.

The most desired woman who became least desired woman in the seven kingdoms after Brienne of Tarth because of her father's role in the Battle of the Trident.

She became apart of Robert's punishment as the ' _King_ ' thought it was only far he hold his promise to marry the girl. ( _A promise he would have made no willingness to uphold. He swore he would marry Lyanna after the war and he only promised to marry Cersei, make her Queen, to gain allies.)_

Her brother Jaime Lannister was beheaded by Rhaegar Targaryen for his role in killing the Mad King, the same King he swore to serve. Leaving the freak Tyrion as the heir of the House of Lannister.

Cersei was disgusted with Robert but he did not care. He gave three children from her, two sons and a daughter, none of which he named. He assumed he had given her enough reason to be grateful but no she couldn't stand the sight of him anymore.

Once Cersei tried to love him but it disappeared once he moaned Lyanna's name on the wedding night.

His wedding was horrible.

Surrounded by Lannister and his brothers with little wine and no whores. It would have been better if his best friend, and chosen brother Ned Stark would have attended. However Ned refused to acknowledge him for starting the war.

* * *

"The King's has welcomed the House of Baratheon to celebrate the eleventh namesake of his sons Prince Jon Targaryen and Prince Aegon VI Targaryen!" The messenger announced as he read off the official note from the King.

Robert stiffened.

He remembered when the King had announced the birth of his first child and heir Rhaenys, he had prayed that it was not Lyanna and his prayers were answered.

His prayers did not work again.

In two years time the word spread that the Queen was pregnant. No one knew at the time which one until Rhaegar announced it himself that both of his wives were expecting a child.

Robert felt his heart being ripped out his chest.

Now here he was ten years later and the child that should have been his was turning eleven with his dragonspawn brother.

* * *

“What do you mean I cannot attend Stannis!" Robert roared as he slammed his fist down onto the table making Renly jump.

Stannis did not. He stared down his eldest brother with narrowed eyes, "Do you hear yourself Robert? Why would I allow you to attend the namesake of King Rhaegar sons, one of which is the child of Lyanna Stark who you ruined this great House legacy's for!"

"I will attend the namesake of Lyanna's child!"

"He is Rhaegar and Lyanna's child! He is a Targaryen, Jon Targaryen not Jon Baratheon! Beside I have received a letter from Lord Stark personally. He said he will refuse to attend if you come along. He does not wish for you to be in his sight nor his hire's. I will not risk the wrath nor the King's least favorable because you decide to ruin everything again! Come Renly!" Stannis hissed as he left with Renly directly behind him.

* * *

Robert watched as Stannis rode away leaving Renly as acting Lord.

Grabbing his goblet Robert took a long swing waving away the whores.

All he could think about was Lyanna.

She should have been his. Jon should have been his. Ned should still be his chosen brother. He should have won the battle. He should have slayed Rhaegar where he stood. He should have destroyed that Dornish whore and the dragonspawns.

It all should be his.


End file.
